This invention relates to reducing electromagnetic interference (EMI) emissions.
During the operation of computers, or other similar electronic components, electromagnetic interference (EMI) emissions, or radiation, are generated by motors, drives, processors, chips and circuits. One way to contain these emissions is to surround the circuit in a metal panel. Further, in some situations, these emissions must be contained in order to comply with certain regulations.